Love is a Metaphor
by FyoraHime
Summary: Serena wants to reveal her feelings to Ash, but he's the densest person that she's ever met! Can she come up with a clever way to confess? Created for Amourshipping Day/Week!


How does a girl confess her feelings to the most oblivious human being on the face of the planet?

The question had danced around Serena's mind before, but she usually shoved it backstage, allowing other problems and events to take the spotlight. After obtaining her third Princess Key, however, the omnipresent issue had risen once more. Earning all three keys allowed her to clear one major hurdle en route to her goal, but before beginning the Master Class, she wanted to surpass another. If she could not remove this weight from her chest, how could she become Kalos Queen? It would be as if she were trying to dance with a chain around her legs, or trying to shine like a star while clouds blocked her light.

In all honesty, Serena was at the point where she tried to conceal her romantic inclinations. She certainly tried to drop hints at first, but she quickly realized that subtlety was futile. Ash Ketchum, as wonderful as he was, was undoubtedly the densest person that she had ever met. Traditional clues of love and admiration flew right over his head, eluding his comprehension completely. Somehow, though, others had managed to pick up on her feelings, even when she was trying her best to mask them! Miette, Shauna, and even Bonnie appeared to have pieced together the puzzle; why couldn't he?

' _Maybe,'_ she thought as she awoke one morning, stretching inside her shared tent, _'I should stop thinking like me and instead try to get inside his head.'_ Of course she understood the messages that she was trying to get across, because she was using tactics familiar to _her_ that made perfect sense according to the workings of _her_ mind. Whenever she derived inspiration from Ash's words or actions, she always attempted to imagine what he would do in her situation, or else try to apply his thinking and motivations to her case, adapting them but nonetheless using his optimism and outlook. Truthfully, the performer frequently journeyed inside his head whenever doubt cast its accursed shadow over her dreams; now it was time for her to explore his heart.

"All right," she whispered as she hopped to her feet. Slowly, she began to open the door to the tent, and the sparkling sunlight that poured in reflected the dazzling determination within her blue eyes. "Today, I'm going to think like Ash!"

* * *

By the time that the morning had drawn to a close, Serena still had not developed the perfect method to confess her feelings to Ash. However, she had decided on one important detail: using a metaphor. Typical "lovey-dovey" acts such as gifts or compliments didn't quite get the message across, so maybe a comparison to something non-romantic would do the trick! If she compared their relationship to something that Ash was really passionate about, then he would probably understand her, right?

As Serena debated over what items to use in her analogy, a mouth-watering aroma suddenly wafted past her nose. Her attention momentarily shifted to the scene in front of her, which consisted of Bonnie, Ash, and Clemont all gathering around a table lined with delicious dishes.

"Serena! It's time for lunch!" Clemont called, and she hurried over to take a seat beside Ash. The dark-haired trainer was already digging into the meal, scarfing down his sandwich faster than a Munchlax.

' _Food!'_ Serena's eyes lit up. Ash's appetite had no end, and he always became excited around mealtime. Her gaze dashed around the table, trying to find the key cuisine that would help her out. _'We go together like sandwiches and salad?'_ No, no, no. She rapidly shook her head and searched for an alternative. That idea was cheesy, and you could have one without the other. She pouted slightly as she searched for a better example. _'I want to be the butter to your baguette?' That_ one just made her uncomfortable. She felt her face quickly growing hot, and she lightly clapped both cheeks to snap herself out of it.

"Serena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

Still blushing, Serena nodded sheepishly. "Of course! I couldn't be butter! B-better!" she corrected herself quickly, and she grabbed a roll and stuffed it into her mouth.

Bonnie didn't seem convinced.

* * *

Later that day, Serena sat to the side while Ash trained with his Pokémon. Maybe by observing him directly, she could pick up on a perfect idea.

Wait, wasn't that the answer she had been seeking? Pokémon themselves? She had never met someone as dedicated to the happiness, health, and well-being of Pokémon as Ash Ketchum. He was even willing to sacrifice his own safety for the sake of a creature in need, which nearly induced heart attacks in his companions on more than one occasion. The boy from Pallet Town had a huge heart for all Pokémon, even wild ones. Had they ever encountered one that she could use as part of her metaphor?

' _I need you by my side like Spoink needs its pearl.'_ Although melodramatic, that example would be effective. Should she say it? Would now be the perfect time, while Bonnie was helping her brother clean up his latest failed invention?

"That's it! Keep going, Noibat!" Ash's voice cut into her thoughts, and she tilted her head back to get a better view of his training session. Noibat and Talonflame were flying in loops in the sky, the latter providing support whenever necessary. "You know," Ash began suddenly, and Serena turned her attention onto him. He wasn't looking at her, though; rather, he kept his focus locked onto the sky. "I'm so glad to see Noibat flying so well, but it's weird to see him growing up so soon." He paused for a moment, and when he continued, his voice was a little softer. "I kind of was getting used to having a little dragon around again, you know?"

That was the deal breaker. She couldn't do it. The pain was still raw in his voice, as if Goodra had only left them yesterday. She couldn't bring up Spoink, eliciting memories of the day that Goomy evolved into Sliggoo. The whole team knew that they had made the right decision in allowing Goodra to remain in his proper home, but the choice clearly had been a difficult one. She'd think of a different example, for Ash's sake and to honor Goodra too.

* * *

The stars had already been glimmering overhead in the sky for a couple of hours when Serena perched atop a tree stump, sitting down carefully to gaze out at the woods surrounding their campsite.

"Hey! What's bugging you, Serena?"

Startled, she glanced over her shoulder to see Ash heading in her direction. Hastily she scooted over to make room for him to join her. The trainer accepted the invitation and plopped down beside her. "Nothing, really," she tried to assure him. Admittedly, the fact that she still hadn't thought of a way to confess was really worrying her, but she couldn't exactly tell him that.

"You sure? You aren't nervous about the Master Class, are you?" For once, Ash seemed to be slightly perceptive; he could tell that something was amiss. "I totally believe in you. You and your Pokémon have worked so hard for this." She murmured a thank you, but he didn't seem to be finished yet. "I mean, getting three keys and qualifying… You're kind of like royalty already! You're like… A Kalos Princess!" He grinned widely at her, perhaps hoping that his kind words had lifted her spirits. Of course his encouragement and faith in her abilities would cheer her up; his shining example never failed to provide inspiration even during her darkest, most desperate times. How could she express her appreciation for everything that he had done? How could she confide in him the importance and value that his actions held not only for her career as a Performer, but also as a maturing young woman who wanted to stay by her friend's side forever and allow their connection to blossom into… something more?

"Thank you, Ash." She paused for a moment, allowing the fluttering in her chest to settle down as anxiety began to build. "You know," she began hesitantly. "Y-you need to give yourself credit sometimes, too." Serena smiled very softly at him, and she allowed her eyes to rise and meet his, although she wasn't sure if she would be able to maintain eye contact for long. "You're an amazing trainer. You're an inspiration to all of us—Bonnie, Clemont, and me— as well as everyone you meet. Nobody shows the same determination, devotion, or deep love for what they do to the same extent as you."

Ash sheepishly rubbed his nose, seeming rather flustered by Serena's sudden praise. He looked as if he was about to speak, and normally she would have allowed him to interject, but suddenly the dam that had been holding back her emotions was beginning to give way. Her heart and soul had begun to pour out, and they wouldn't settle for being slowed or contained.

Unfortunately, Serena's body wasn't quite as prepared as her mind. She had withheld these words for so long, and they had swirled around in her head countless times, but actually delivering these heartfelt messages was a formidable task. Deep, steadying breaths preceded her next words. "Maybe it's easy to lose sight of how incredible you are when you just always act this way, when it's natural to you. It's who you are and you experience it every day, so why should it seem exceptional? That's why I want to remind you. You really have the potential to be the very best, like no one ever was." Ash was completely bewildered at this point by the whirlpool of emotions and praise spilling forth from his golden-haired friend. "Soon, everyone will witness it! You have eight badges now, and you can challenge the Kalos League!" A lightbulb flickered in Serena's head. "In a way, you're kind of like a Kalos Prince!" She turned the biggest, brightest smile onto him that she could, and he smiled back.

"Kalos Prince, huh? I guess that makes us a royal pair!" He laughed for a moment, but then he noticed the tears welling up in Serena's gentle blue eyes. Swiftly he reached out to wipe them away, and confusion clouded his caring expression. "Is something wrong?"  
Were tears really gathering on her face? They had appeared without her noticing, and now they were beginning to fall, despite Ash's best attempts to brush them all away. "Nope! I'm fine. Honestly." Any intentions she had had earlier of trying to be clever and composed in her confession had completely melted away; she was far from a princess right now, but was rather just a vulnerable young girl whose heart was prepared to burst. Was love a blessing or a curse? "Sometimes, even princesses and princes need encouragement. They need a true friend to stick by them when the going gets tough. They need each other, because not everyone else can easily understand their troubles." Her voice had grown softer with each word, and now it was barely audible. She gripped the blue ribbon around her neck for reassurance, taking solace in this special token that lay so close to her heart.

Ash pulled his hands back and sat silently for a moment, unsure of what to say or do next. He didn't quite understand what Serena was talking about, but he was desperate to figure her out, aching to aid his dear friend.

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat and allowed her resolve to fill her to the brim. The energy for her sudden, sharp exclamation came seemingly out of nowhere, and Ash nearly fell off of the tree stump when she finally blurted out the words that had eluded her for so long.

"I really do admire you, Ash! I truly, sincerely care about you. I think… I think I love you, and I want to stay by your side forever." She couldn't give up until the end! "I… You… What I'm trying to say is, _will you be the prince to my princess?_ "


End file.
